fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Agualeira
Agualeira (awg-wah-lair-ah) is a mostly water-based planet, making it's home in the New Fantendoverse. Known for housing the Amphibios and their gorgeous architecture, the planet is also home to large aquatic sea-life, including creatures resembling the Loch Ness Monster. The planet itself is mostly comprised of that sea life, with very few patches of land to speak of. The planet itself appeared in the Black Sun as a prominent location the main character's traveled to. ''History'' While detailed a lot in the history of the Amphibios, Agualeira itself has a lot more history for people to dig into. The planet was born into existence like everything else in the universe. Life formed on the planet shortly after, again, like everything else. The difference, however, is that there was barely any land on Agualeira to live on, being that the planet was mostly comprised of water. As such, most of the living beings on the planet evolved to adapt to this waterlogged planet. The few chunks of land there were became akin to jungle, with not many animals around to eat the trees and plant life. The Amphibios themselves started to develop their culture a lot over time. This included their architectural skills, which resulted in what people all across the galaxy claim to be some of the most impressive structural work in the world. This also included build large decoy shields around their cities and towns that look like supersized underwater mines to avoid the attention of large predators. This all came to a peak with the formation of D.E.E.P, the Department of Environmental and Ecological Protection. Life under the sea keeps advancing to this very day. ''Overview'' Agualeira is described as "a giant ball of water in space". From above, the planet appears to just be water with very few landmasses within it. Those said landmasses are small and filled to the brim with large amounts of greenery, becoming almost jungle-like in appearance when seen up close. On the shores of each small area are beaches that lead into the ocean below, containing shells of long dead small creatures. The few land-based animals are seen along those shores and within the jungle as well. The underwater portion of Agualeira is where life REALLY shines. Even if you ignore the cities and monuments, the vast amount of underwater plant life and living beings is utter beauty to behold. The water is crisp and blue due to the actions of D.E.E.P, and as such, all kinds of life is able to flourish and survive in the sea. Millions of rock formations and caves litter the sea floor, acting as homes for alien-looking creatures. Finally, ruins of the Amphibios's past are everywhere, decorating points where great monuments once stood. ''Inhabitants'' *Elkine's father *Ainumego *Forgal Wasanfa III (†) ( † = deceased) ''Trivia'' *Agualeira's name is a mixture of the Spanish word for water, "aqua", and a primarily Spanish baby name, "leira". *The planet was originally concieved as a place for cryptids to be born at. While this carried over for the Loch Ness Monster, this also meant that creatures like the kraken and the leviathan. *In addition, the Amphibios themselves almost once became Akaro, another sea-based cryptid. Both share characteristics of humans and fish alike. Category:What is the New Fantendoverse? Category:Planets Category:Fictional Planets Category:DoodleFox